


Say Anything

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Banners & Icons, Films, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Loosely based on the movie'Say Anything'starring John Cusack and Ione Skye.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Banners and Icons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Say Anything

Currently a work in progress, this will be loosely based on the movie Say Anything starring John Cusack and Ione Skye

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/vCPpWjd)


End file.
